Given Up
by VampireKnightlover05
Summary: This is where Fang finally gives up on Max and Max relizes that she LOVES FANG so much and would like to date or something but Fang has already moved on!


I hate the way you do that,  
haunt my dreams.  
It makes me want to never wake up so I can hold you forever,  
but I know that can never be.

It was just like old times.  
We laughed and joked around,  
you stroked my hair  
I could really feel you touching me.

Why did you have to leave?  
We were meant to be forever.  
It's not fair that a life so beautiful  
should be cut so short.

I wish you where with me now, I need you more then ever,

Are you watching me from where you are now?

I haven't lost a single bit of the love I feel for you,  
Its still as strong as ever, please don't think that I ever will.

I cant begin to put to words how much I need you here,  
How much I wish I could see you, talk with you.

I will never find another friend like you,  
you where everything to me, you were my world.

-Fang

Catava

Sex: Female

Age:17

Hair and Eye: Brown with white streaks (yes in the eye too)

Skin: Caucasian (white)

Avian American

Jake

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Hair and Eye: Black

Skin: Caucasian (white)

Avian American, Wolf **(not an Eraser! Erasers are dead)**

Avery

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Hair and Eye: Varies on Mood, crystal blue

Skin: Caucasian (white)

Avian American, White Tiger

**Max**

"Hey Max?" Angel whispered in my ear

"Yeah Honey?" I said sleepily

"Gazzy and Iggy are gone" she said quietly

"Oh?" I said

"Yeah and I can't hear thei-" she barely managed to say, there was a wide flash and smoke from the trees followed by a loud "BOOM" and a couple of "WHOO-Hoo's" from the boys.

"IGGY!" I screamed at he top of my lungs.

Suddenly I was in the air flying top speed from where I was sitting heading towards the smoke and screams from Iggy and Gazzy. All I could see as everything whizzed past me was green followed be a few sparks occasionally. When I landed the first thing I saw was a thin, tall boy with big blonde wings and blonde hair that was filthy and covered in smoke, the second one was again a very thin boy who was medium height and covered with smoke his white wings and blonde hair sticking out and up. I stomped over to them and grabbed their ears and told them to pick their stuff up, they did as they were told and picked their bags and bombs not set off and I flew with them to the camp site in the mountain where Angel was over the fire legs crossed with her little jacket. "You two go take a bath in the river and when you get back I'll have a butcher knife, or no not that and Eraser with wings and butcher knives waiting for you" I said trying to act calm "Max actually I think if you wake Nudge up that'd be scarier" Angel said. Everyone laughed at her little re-mark except me I just stood there scowling, no actually more like glaring at Iggy and Gazzy.

"Oh yeah Max" Iggy said just as he was about to leave "Yes?" I replied with every bit of hatred in my voice "There is bacon in my backpack" that's all he needed to say for me not to be angry anymore.

"Hey Max, can we talk?" I heard Fang say. "Sure Fang" I said. "Can we fly together to 'the cave' everyone knew what usually happened in the cave it was the only place Fang could actually talk to me without 'the blind guy', 'the fart machine', 'the motor mouth', and 'the sweetie' wouldn't hear us. "Ok well what'd ya want to talk" I hardly managed to say because Fang had me in untouchable hold that no one could break (except maybe a Eraser.) he tilt his head and he kissed me against the rocks cool serface he had his hand on the small of my back and I had my hands pinned against me his arms surrounding them with complete warmth.

When he let go I was panting for breath "What was that?" I asked him, he flipped his hair over his face and I could tell he was angry with me. "It was a kiss Max a K-I-S-S" he spelled it out for me like I wouldn't understand what he was saying. "I know what it is but why?" I asked. He was really pissed now, he looked at me with cold black eyes and yet again had pinned me against the wall except it was in a cage that could be easily broken.

"Because Max"

Because why?"

"Because…I…"

"You…"

"Don't try to make it funny"

"Ok just tell me"

"I love you"

**Ok so first chapter of my new story Given Up. Review and comment, be honest and have details please! They can be mean and preferably good. Just be honest, yeah I know it doesn't have a lot of detail but I can fix that. ^.^**


End file.
